Real or not real
by YmkeDG
Summary: After Eve arrives in the magical world everything has changed. But there is more, beyond her imagination. Things she never had seen coming. Is Eve what she seems to be? Is she real or not real?
1. Are you serious?

**Hi lovely readers and Harry Potter fans :] I've been working on this story for long time** .  
**Enjoy the very first chapter of my Harry Potter story.** **I tried to keep J.K. Rowling's story intact as much as possible, I only added an extra main character from her POV** .  
**It takes place in Harry's 4th year** . _''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.''  
**Thank you and enjoy chapter 1** _

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling :]**

* * *

**Harry Potter** _fan fiction Part 1  
_'Real or not real'

**Preface**

There are many different worlds out there, so many different places on earth, so many yet to be discovered. Places mortals will never find or die while passing through. It's dangerous for mortals to walk on magical grounds, especially adults, they don't believe in magic the way young children do. They will believe anything at their age, what they see is the truth. So it's important to keep children without magical blood away from those grounds.

**Chapter 1 – Are you serious? **

An hour had passed and Eve was still deep in the woods. It was quiet, too quiet. No wind, no birds, no trees, nothing. So she decided to walk further instead of running. She needed a place to rest and hide from the guards.  
A few weeks ago Eve was just an ordinary girl who went to school, had good marks and lived at home with her parents in London. How remarkable how all of that can change in a split second.  
Eve had the feeling that the guards were getting closer. It still didn´t make any sense why they were after her, she did hear Sir. Simon talking about a bracelet. She looked at her bracelet. The light from the sun reflected from her bracelet in her amber, yellow eyes. This isn't worth anything she was thinking. It's plastic covered in golden paint. She found it when she was on school camp.  
''There she is!'' yelled the guard with the short ponytail named Richard McLeod. ''Grab her before she gets away!'' There were four of them, two with bows and arrows and the other two were holding what looked like a small sword or a large knife. Eve had no weapons, the only way was to run as fast as she could. She felt the adrenaline flowing through her body. One of the guards shoot an arrow and missed Eve with an inch. She had no idea where she was, it was the first time she was this far away from the village in the woods. The wind helped her a little bid, it pushed her in her back and looked like she was floating.  
''Come back here!'' The guards were yelling. There was no way she could escape them, they where way faster than she was. Eve grabbed the first tree she saw and climbed up.  
''Where did she go?'' All four of them were looking around. Eve would be in trouble if they'd look up. She was just a few feet away. Very careful she placed her right foot on a higher branch. The branch snapped and Eve fell down in the bushes.  
''Little girl I know you can hear us.'' Richard said with a grin on his face. ''So listen what we have to say. Option number one. You're coming with us and we won't hurt you.'' Eve believed lots of things, this wasn't one of them. ''Option number two: We _will_ find you, drag you to the castle and lock you up forever. So what's it going to be Jones?''  
Eve was trapped. Every second they were coming closer and she had no chance of escaping. She broke her right pulse when she fell out of the tree and was out of breath from running. But still she wasn't going to surrender. Carefully she stood up and ran for her life. ''Come back here! Right NOW!'' Richard yelled at her. The vein in his neck was about to pop! You can see the blood pumping. Eve was so scared of him. He was so close, just a few feet away. Tears were gliding of her cheeks. She knew she'd never see her parents again. And her heart broke only thinking of that. _Why isn't there a place where I can become whoever I want to be? Where I can be accepted for what I am? Where I can fall in love over and over again and spending times with friends. A place…_  
A hand grabbed her from behind. ''Got ya!'' Richard said with a smirk on his face. ''You have been a very naughty girl. And we don't appreciate what you did to us.'' He pushes Eve on her knees and placed his knife on her throat. ''Let's get this over with.'' While his he held his knife in his right hand, he placed his left hand on Eve's left shoulder. A shriek of agony came out of Eve's mouth. Not only Eve was screaming, Richard was as well. He burned his hand touching Eve. It looked like her skin burned alive. The other hunters ran out of fear back to the castle. This was her only chance of escaping. In immense pain she found a way to get on her feet.  
There was fog everywhere. She couldn't see a thing. So she continued thinking of her dream place. _A place where I can build a life. A place where I can yell if I want to. A place where I can think of five impossible things before breakfast…_  
Then everything went blank.

* * *

''Mom!'' Ginny Weasley cried to her mother. ''You have to come outside, you need to see this!'' Molly Weasley opened the kitchen window. ''Ginny, sweetie, I can´t hear you when you´re screaming like that.''  
''Just come, quickly!'' Molly rolled with her eyes and came outside.  
''Mom, look,'' Ginny said pointing in the clear blue sky.

There it was. In the beginning it looked like a lost star in daylight but every second the light became closer and bigger. It wasn´t a star, but a huge ball of light. The ball went faster and faster. It had to be stopped before it could do any damage. Molly grabbed her wand and tried every possible spell to stop it but nothing worked. And suddenly the ball changed course and landed in the water pool with a big flash of light.

Fred and George came running outside followed by Ron and the rest of the Weasley family. ''What was that!'' Fred and George cried in full excitement. ''Normally we would be taken responsibility for this but this was just…'' they paused ''…fireworks!''  
''Look!'' Ginny pointing to Eve. ''There is a girl in the water!'' Mr. Weasley and Bill took a closer look. They looked disturbed. She had bruises everywhere and even broke her bones at several places. She looked terrible. Carefully they pulled her out of the water and lay her in the grass. ''Is she even alive?'' Ron whispered. Bill kneeled next to her and felt her pulse. ''She's alive. Barely.'' Bill took out his wand and pointed on Eve's broken bones. ''_Brackium Emendo_!'' He repeated the spell several times before al her broken bones were mend. ''_Episkey_.'' Now even her bruises were less. She looked better, but still she was unconscious. ''Let's take her inside. She needs lots of rest.''

_**Two days later**_

Slowly Eve opened her eyes, but closed it as soon as she saw a boy and a girl standing at the end of her bed. 'Did you see that? She opened her eyes. She's awake.'  
''Ron, Ginny, leave that girl alone,'' Molly whispered.  
Her eyes were still locked. She had no idea where she was, her memory was completely blank.  
Ron left the bedroom followed by Ginny and Molly. Carefully Eve opened her eyes and she was all alone. When she stepped out of bed, she felt really dizzy. _How long was I out?_ Was she thinking. On the bedroom walls hang two posters. One said _'Holly Harpies'_ . She took a closer look and saw that the guy in the poster was moving… on a broom. What kind of freaky world is this. It was probably the name of a sport club. The other poster said '_The Weird Sisters_'. They got that right she was thinking.  
It may be a small room, but it had the most beautiful view over the backyard where she saw people getting ready for diner. It gave her the most warm feeling.  
Suddenly she heard someone knocking on her door. ''I've brought you some dinner. I figured you must be very hungry.'' Molly had a very friendly face, I already liked her. But I knew she was like a mother bear inside. Always protecting her children and family. She'll bite your head off when you come to close. That was not hard to guess.  
''Uh, yes, thank you.'' The potatoes, chicken and ham smelled delicious. It's been a long time I ate that well.  
''It was delicious! Thank you so much.''  
''You're welcome dear. Just try to go back to sleep, we'll talk further tomorrow.'' She gave her a friendly smile. ''O, before I forget. When you 'arrived' we never found your wand…''  
''A wand? What do I need a wand for?'' Eve asked. ''I remember having one when I was five years old, but that one was made of plastic.'' Molly seemed to be confused. ''A wand dear. You're a witch of course.''  
''I'm sorry but I have no idea what you're talking about. I can't even split two eggs without crushing them, let's stand doing magic,'' Eve said with a laugh in her voice. These people are crazy. I'm not a witch, right?  
''Uhm…'' Molly didn't know how to respond. ''I'll be back in just a second. Excuse me.'' She looked troubled or concerned. It wasn't to tell.

''Arthur! Arthur, where are you?'' Molly's voice came out of the garden. Eve opened carefully the window, so she could overhear them.  
''Something went wrong in the kitchen?'' Arthur asked.  
''No! No. It's about the girl upstairs.'' Arthur looked interested. ''What's with the girl? Is she a muggle?'' What the hell is a muggle? A nickname for visitors?  
''No, of course not! But she's not a witch either!'' she whispered, but hard enough for Eve to hear.  
''Memory charm, perhaps?''  
Molly shook her head. ''I think we have a bigger problem. We don't know if she's dangerous or not. And I'm not going to wait till something bad happens, Arthur! I think we have to inform the Ministry.''  
Arthur had a straight face. ''That's a _bad _idea Molly. We have to think of something else.''  
''Like what? We can't let her stay here!''  
''The ministry isn't the solution,'' Arthur said. ''But I know a man that wants to hear about her. Professor Dumbledore of course!''  
Eve didn't like their plans. And she was sure she didn't want to meet that Dumbledore guy. She had to leave. Now.

* * *

******Thank you for reading and I hope you loved it. Please review :]**  



	2. Telling Albus Dumbledore

**Hi everyone! Sorry it took me so long to upload chapter 2.  
Enjoy reading :]**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling :]

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Telling Albus Dumbledore**

Eve closed the bedroom window and thought about what she just heard. Molly's words flashed through her head. _''She's not a witch either!''_ What did this all mean? There is no such thing as mag-ic… And the moment she thought about magic her memory flashed back. Yes, there is such thing as magic. Only she wasn't a witch. She was a Magicion. Magicions live in a place called Dechrau. They control their magic with feelings and emotions, not their brains. You can't study magic, only the ability to control it. Everyone responds and feels differently, everyone's magic is unique.

It was time to get out of this place. She wanted to grab her bag, only it was gone. She was curtain the ginger haired lady had it. The bag wasn't important, her stuff in it was. She couldn't leave without it. Slowly she opened the bedroom door to see if the coast was clear. The house reminded her a bit of her aunts' farm. Wooden planks and beams, the smell of nature. If it wasn't for this weird situation, she's love the stay and live here. Eve stood at the top of the stairs and looked just around the corner to see what was happening downstairs. There was not much to see. She almost lay completely on the floor to see who was talking. Mr. Weasley opened the kitchen window and an owl flew out of his hands. ''What do we do now? We can't leave her up in Ginny's room,'' Molly pointed upstairs.  
''Molly, pumpkin, we don't have a choice. We'll just have to wait for professor Dumbledore's reply. I'm sure she's nothing to be afraid of. She's probably just as confused as we are.''  
Molly still seemed worried. ''But I won't let her any near the kids. She has to stay out of sight. I don't want her to spoil anything.''  
Arthur laid his hands on her shoulders. ''Calm down. I'll go talk to her in a few, okay?''

Eve heard enough. She sure did like Arthur more than Molly. By the time she got back on her feet she noticed she wasn't alone anymore. Two other ginger haired boys were leaning against the wall. They were twins, that was for sure.  
''Are we enjoying ourselves? We almost thought you were up to something,'' one of them asked with a smirk on his face.  
''I'm George Weasley and this is my brother Fred.'' He raised his eyebrow and a grin showed on his face. ''Hi!'' That was all he said. ''We are the beloved sunshine's in this house.''  
Eve rolled with her eyes. ''Gosh, what an old trick. You really thought that would fool me. The name switching, that's like the oldest trick in the book.'' The twins looked surprised. ''I may have hit my head really hard, but I never lost my sentence,'' she winked at them.  
''Boys, boys!'' Mr. Weasley shouted to the twins. ''What are you two doing upstairs? Your mother was perfectly clear about that!''  
''We were giving our guest a house tour..'' Before they could complete their sentence Arthur caught them off.  
''Now, go downstairs before your mother finds out.''  
You could see in his eyes he hated to you yell at his children. He opened Ginny's bedroom door and turned his head to Eve. ''Let's go inside.''  
Arthur closed the door after she entered. ''What do you want to know?'' Eve asked. He hide something behind is back. It was her brown leather bag. ''I think this belongs to you.''  
Eve nodded. ''Thank you.'' And she meant it. Her stuff was all she had right now. When she opened it, she noticed all her things were still in it.  
''It's all there,'' Arthur said. ''We did try opening it, but it was magical locked.''

Eve sat on Ginny's bed, opened her bag and picked out a photo. It was a photo of Kimana and Samantha, two great friends she met in Dechrau. She took that picture by accident in a magical way. She made with her forefingers and thumbs a frame and pretended to take a picture of Kimana and Samantha making funny faces. On that moment she was filled with happiness and proceeded magic for the very first time. A photo fell on the ground. A photo she made without a camera, she only used her hands. It was a magical moment for all three of them. Eve missed them so much, her arm got goose bumps of the feeling she might never see them again. A tear glide of her cheek, it was sparkling.

Arthur Weasley was just watching her, giving her time to get her thoughts right. It took a few minutes before Eve spoke. ''Before you're going to ask if I'm okay, I'm not. Not right now.''  
Arthur took a deep breath and told her about the letter he send to Dumbledore. How he can probably help her, not hurt her. In a certain way she believed Arthur. But still wasn't thrilled about meeting this man, she just wants to go home.  
''We'll talk further tomorrow. Get some rest.''

The next morning Eve heard people talking outside the door. She didn't recognized one of the voices. ''Ron, who is she then?'' the unknown person said.  
''We have no idea. Although dad knows a little bit more, we tried this morning to ask him but he wouldn't say a thing,'' he sighed. ''She has been in Ginny's room all this time, Harry.''  
''Don't you even dare open that door,'' Hermione warned them. ''Let's get Harry's stuff to your room.''  
Eve took out the only clothes she had out of her bag. It was a simple beige dress she got from Kimana as a welcome's gift. This was the first time she tried it one. The dress was gorgeous, very Dechrau style. Only her shoes were missing, not that she mined. She felt freer walking on her bare feet.  
_Knock, knock!_ ''Can I come in?'' Arthur Weasley asked.  
''Yes, come in.'' Arthur looked relieved when he entered. He noticed Eve felt and looked much better then yesterday.  
''Are you ready for breakfast? You must be hungry.''  
Eve agreed. She followed Mr. Weasley downstairs. Everyone stared at her when she entered the kitchen. Then there was a loud bang, everyone looked at the kitchen window. ''Errol! That stupid bird.'' Errol? She thought. They have an owl as a pet? Freakish was the only word she could think of.  
''Ron, will you get that letter?'' Mrs. Weasley asked. This a far beyond freakish. They use owls for sending letters. Are they wizards or what?  
''Dad, it's for you,'' Ron handing out the letter.  
Eve knew it was about her. It must be Dumbledore's reply. He gave the letter to Molly when he finished it and stored it in one of the kitchen cabinets.  
The rest of breakfast they were all talking about the Quidditch World Cup, what the play on broomsticks. She's love to see that once. They were all going except for Molly. She likes Quidditch but she'd rather stay home. Arthur told Eve that Dumbledore was coming this afternoon and Molly was staying with her.

Hours had passed and Molly and Eve were sitting in silence in the living room. It was a little awkward just sitting there. When the clock said 12.30 there was a loud crack outside the house. Molly got up and seemed a little relieved. Eve wasn't, she wasn't trilled meeting this great wizard they talked about.  
Molly opened the front door. ''Professor Dumbledore.''  
''Good afternoon, Mrs. Weasley. I see the rest of the family is out enjoying the Quidditch World Cup.'' Molly led him in and entered the living room. He had a friendlier face then she expected. He had a long grey, silver colored beard and a half moon shaped pair of glasses.  
''You must be Miss Jones, the sudden surprise.''  
''I guess so,'' she replied. ''Actually these few weeks have been a surprise for me. I am the one who felled really hard on the ground. I am the one who thought I hit my head too hard when I found out I was a Magicion, I am the one being chased, attacked and trapped.'' What she didn't realized when she raised her voice, little sparks seemed to come out of her fists. ''And suddenly I am in an other magical town, country or whatever. Don't tell me I am the surprise. You've got no idea what I've been through! 'Cause I still don't know,'' Eve rambled on without a pause.  
Dumbledore seemed amused. Eve stood up and raised her voice even louder. ''What's so funny!'' her eyes were filled with tears but tried to hold them back. ''You know what. I don't want to get in your way. I just want my stuff back so I can go home!''  
''I am not laughing at you,'' Dumbledore said calmly. ''I have never met a person who attacked me with words like that after a first meeting. It's very unique, you should be proud of that. Aren't you relieved you got it all out of your system?''  
He was right. Eve felt much better now, although her hands burned a little. She opened them and saw little burn marks. Dumbledore was curious and wanted to know.  
''I will tell you everything I know if you promise not the tell _anyone_, ever, not without my permission.'' She handed out her hand and Dumbledore shook hers. ''I promise.''

And so she told Dumbledore everything she knew. About the first time she entered Dechrau, about the Magicions, their magic and till the day she got here.

_On a warm spring day she went out for a walk with her dog, Ollie. She went to the park nearby her house. On her way home Ollie broke out of the leash and felt hard on the ground, she passed out. When she woke up she wasn't in London anymore.  
It first time she set foot on the magical grounds of 'Dechrau'. She was in the middle of a forest on her right was a small river what led out on a village with these cute cottages. There's where she first met Samantha and her younger sister Kimana. They spoke with a beautiful English accent she never heard before. She lived there for one week, and then people in the village started talking about a visitor, an imposer. Not long after that the Head Guard, Sr. Simon, stood outside the house. He took her with him and stayed there several weeks. The first week there was terrible; she had to stay in a cellar for being a lair and an imposer. One day he looked at her differently and apologized. She got the best room in the castle and could eat whatever she wanted. It felt all like a very bad dream.  
One night she heard him talking to The Warrior. You can compare him with a king, he ruled the country. All she heard that he needed that bracelet no matter what it takes. Her wrist with the bracelet was still bruised. They must've tried to take it off without success.  
Right then she decided to run away, it didn't matter where. That's when she got chased by Richard and his gang. And before she realized she crashed in the water pool of the Weasley's._

Dumbledore and Molly looked daze, like they had seen a ghost.  
''And that's not everything,'' Eve turned her back on Molly and Dumbledore. She freed her right arm out of her sleeve and lowered the dress a bit so they could get a good clear of her shoulder blade. If you looked close enough, you could see a mark. Not just one mark, there were all kind of lines.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and hoped you liked it!  
Please let me now what you think how I mend my imagination with J.K. Rowling's.  
Review pleaseee :] **


	3. The Sorting Hat

**Hello my lovely readers. Thank you for all your story alerts! But please review, I'd love to know what you all think of my story :]  
Enough talking, here is Chapter 3. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the Amaaaazing J.K. Rowling **

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The Sorting Hat**

Eve was sitting alone in the garden with the grass tickling between her toes. It was nice for her to have some time alone. She stretched her arms and lay down in the grass. A green caterpillar crawled up her leg. She sat up and placed her hand next to the caterpillar. Eve stood up when the caterpillar crawled onto her hand and placed it on one of the gnarled trees near the house. Off the garden she saw a tiny stone house. Taking a closer look, she watched through the small window. _Brooms? _ She sure did not hope they were used for transport. Who rides on brooms these days? No one. Not that she knew of.  
Meanwhile inside the house, Molly and Dumbledore were discussing what they should do with her. They've never seen anything like her before. Dumbledore was fascinated about Eve. He surely wants to keep his eyes on her.

Eve was still thinking of escaping. She was outside and alone, why not take the chance. A strong feeling said that it might be dangerous to go home to her parents. That someone might be waiting for her, like Sir Simon or worse, Richard. She couldn't take that chance. Even if she did try to escape, she had no idea how.  
The backyard door opened with a harsh crack. Professor Dumbledore, surprisingly, came outside. A friendly breeze flew passed him.  
''Finally decided how to get rid of me?'' Eve asked with a laugh in her voice.  
''No, not yet,'' Dumbledore said with a wink. ''We're taking a little trip.''  
''A trip? Where?'' She had the feeling this would be her first broom flight. ''How?''  
''I'll explain everything when we're there.''  
''Not on a broom I hope.'' Although Eve couldn't remember 'falling' out of sky, since then she feared heights.  
Dumbledore grinned. ''Take my arm.''  
With a question mark written over Eve's face, she took his arm. Even before she could say anything they apparate. _''Crack!''_

It all happened so fast. The one moment she was at the burrow and not even a second later she was in the middle of a village. ''_Hogsmeade''_ said the sign. Eve felt so dizzy and disorientated.  
''Welcome to Hogsmeade,'' Dumbledore said. Hogsmeade is a picturesque little village of thatched cottages and shops. Not far from Hogwarts. Eve wasn't paying attention on what he was saying. Her breakfast was swimming in her stomachache.  
''I'm sorry. The most people can get a little dizzy or sick after apparate for the first time.''  
''Only the first time?'' Eve said while trying the get back on her feet.

They left Hogsmeade and entered the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This was beyond her imagination. The Hogwarts Castle was a magical building with many towers and turrets. But this was just the outside of the castle. When she opened the door she couldn't believe her eyes. It was even more beautiful on the inside. And this was just the Entrance Hall. On their way to Dumbledore's office he talked about Hogwarts. About the school, the teachers, the students and lots more. At the end of the corridor stood a gargoyle statue. It was the entrance of the headmasters office. ''_Chocolate toffee,'' _ Dumbledore said. The statue moved and an entrance appeared. His office was a large circular room with many windows and many portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses. Dumbledore asked her to sit down. He continues his story and started talking about the founders of Hogwarts.

''Hogwarts is divided into four houses, each bearing the last name of its founder. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. '' Dumbledore told her the whole story of how Hogwarts and houses were created.  
''So you use _The Hat_ of Godric Gryffindor to sort the students?'' Eve asked raising one eyebrow. Dumbledore nodded. From behind where he was standing he grabbed something from a high shelf. When he turned around she saw it was the Sorting Hat.  
Dumbledore came standing in front of Eve. ''Would you mind trying it on?''  
''What? I'm not a student here. That wouldn't be right.''  
''You will be soon enough. I'd love to have you as a student here. You'll be like a trainee.''  
Eve was so confused right now. Why would he do so much effort for her. All she has been since she's been here, is a pain the ass. It's great that they trusted her but she didn't seem to know why.  
''Please,'' Dumbledore continued. ''Do me the honor of sorting you in one of our houses. The house you'll be sorted in will be your family in the time you're staying here.''  
''I'm sorry, but I can't. I have to go home and figure things out.''  
''That's why I'm offering you to stay here.'' Dumbledore's voice was calm and deep. A very trusted voice you can listen to for hours. ''You'll have plenty of time to think and learn about yourself. And there is someone who would like to meet you.''  
''Me? Why?''  
''Let that hat sort you and we'll talk further.''  
What was she going to do? She knew she had no other option then staying here. She looked Dumbledore in the eyes and nodded. With worried eyes she looked at The Sorting Hat. Did she really have to? Before she touched the hat to try it on it started to talk.  
''Oh you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat then me,'' The Sorting Hat said in a deeply low voice.  
''I'll keep you to that one,'' Eve said placing the hat on her head.

''_So what do we have here,'' _the hat whispered in her ear._ ''You're a stubborn young girl with a mind of her own. Hmmm, difficult. I see a brave and very smart person. You would fit in Ravenclaw perfectly. But your brave heart belongs to Gryffindor. Where shall I putt you?_  
The hat was still for a minute. Which was odd. _''Very, very odd. You are not a wizard nor a witch. Your magic abilities are far beyond then wizards. More dangerous but great in good hands. I know where to put you. There is only one place for you…''_

''_GRYFFINDOR!''_

* * *

_**Remember, Revieeeeeew :]**_


End file.
